


Bicker

by Bloke



Series: The Same Universe [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaewon is Sassy, Chaewon is bad at feelings, College AU, Comments are appreicated, Culture plus leisure time equals Loona fanfics, F/F, Hyejoo is not good at saying what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloke/pseuds/Bloke
Summary: Hyejoo’s wallet gets stolen. Chaewon is bad at feelings.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: The Same Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749754
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Bicker

“You’re doing that thing again.”

Chaewon’s eyes are glued to her phone, which plays a failed makeup compilation on low volume. “What thing?”

“The smile-not-smile,” Hyejoo says matter-of-factly. 

“‘You’re doing that thing again,’” Chaewon says, not taking her eyes off whichever girl is unknowingly ruining her lipstick. 

It takes Hyejoo a second to respond. Fine, she’ll bite. “What thing?”

“The thing where you say dumb stuff to me.” Well screw you too. “I smile all the time.”

“Yes, but,” she drags out the b, “it’s like you’re cringing more than you’re smiling. And you have that smile that’s just you silently judging everyone. And also the one you wear when you’re about to insult somebody.“

Chaewon takes her eyes off her phone just to level Hyejoo with a bored expression. All that effort for lil’ ol’ Olivia? Oh you shouldn’t have! “Okay Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo mutters, “Okay Hyejoo” under her breath and sulks by opening up Instagram. Instagram is like magic; It makes her feel better. And like magic, her frown is instantaneously replaced with a smirk.

“Those two are at it again.”

“Hyunjin and Heejin?” Finally Chaewon responds to Hyejoo with an approximation of interest by rolling her eyes. Hyejoo watches her open up Instagram where she catches Vivi’s post: the two Jins were cuddled up asleep in the common room. She snorts and says, “I didn’t bet enough.”

Ah. The bet. Hyejoo groans, hanging back and letting her gaze fall on the cat shaped roof panel above her. Of all her friends, why did she choose Chaewon to go to a restaurant with again? Something about a study companion, past Hyejoo reminds her. Present Hyejoo would like to inform past Hyejoo she made the wrong decision, because Chaewon literally isn’t even studying. She’s just drinking disgustingly sweet mocha. “I can’t believe I'm gonna lose to you—hey! I’m gonna knock that smirk off your pretty face.” 

“Oh? Pretty you say?” Chaewon flutters her lashes but the smugness she exudes ruins any sort of cuteness factor for Hyejoo.

“Sure, but we all know who you are underneath. A master manipulator. A cunning puppeteer,” Hyejoo pauses, trying to come up with more words.

Chaewon seems to sense this as she leans in, suddenly incredibly interested in what Hyejoo has to say. “Uh huh, go on.” 

“A heartless monster.”

Chaewon hums.

“We’re simply your play things.”

“Yes you are,” Chaewon says. A small smile lights up the corner of her lips for some ungodly reason and Hyejoo is knocked off her game for half a heartbeat.

“A…” she comes up with nothing.

She’s rewarded with an amused brow. “I’m your benevolent dictator,” Chaewon finishes for her, eyes crinkling. There it is again. Usually Hyejoo finds it easy to keep her face a level of impassive that passes as cool. Usually. 

Okay whatever. Hyejoo goes back to studying and Chaewon to her phone. After a while, she sets down her pen. “Restroom. Watch my stuff for me.”

“Okay,” Chaewon says, and _winks_ at her. It would have been cute if Hyejoo didn’t just get freaked out that _Chaewon_ winked at her. 

When she comes back, Chaewoo is gone and Hyejoo finds this scribbled on the margin of her notes:

_Thanks for offering to pay <3 _

That little—

How much does it say about Chaewoo that Hyejoo isn’t surprised the girl would do this? Hyejoo finds her cheeks pulling into a reluctant smile-grimace. Well, whatever. Chaewon knew her paycheck came in yesterday, so it wasn’t a problem. She’ll just get back at the girl at a later time. In fact, a few revenge plots are already forming in her head.

She takes the receipt to the register to pay and fishes around her backpack. 

“Give me a moment. My bad.”

After a very elongated moment, the cashier’s customer-service smile begins to waver as a surge of panic rises up in Hyejoo. She begins searching her pant pockets and patting the ones on her jacket. The pitying look on the cashier was not helping. Okay okay. Calm down. It's okay, everything is fine. What do those ladykillers in movies do again? Flirt their way out? Good thinking Hyejoo—

She opens her mouth, “Can I wash your dishes?”

***

Flash forward. That was the dumbest thing you could have said Hyejoo. The absolute dumbest. The cashier, bless her golden heart, asked her if she had Apple Pay and God Hyejoo swears if she didn’t at that moment combust with happiness she just—. A conversation with the manager later, Hyejoo is back in the dorm where she promptly knocks on the door to Chaewon’s room. The voice from behind the door says, “Is a life in danger?”

“Yeah. Yours,” Hyejoo replies sourly.

A moment later the door opens a smidge, enough for Chaewon to peek out, and whatever Chaewon expected it wasn’t the expression Hyejoo wore on her face. “I thought you could take a joke better than that.”

Nope. Not today folks. “My wallet got stolen.” She lets that sit in the air between them, savoring Chaewon’s slow realization. 

“Haha, funny—” Chaewon frowns and reevaluates the look on her face. “Ah.” The girl flushes and opens the door, motioning to let Hyejoo in. Hyejoo relishes in the way the shorter girl is avoiding her eyes. 

The girl sits on her own bed and motions for Hyejoo to sit in the armchair in front of her. Hyejoo doesn’t say a word, letting Chaewon sit in silence. The girl begins fidgeting with her blankets before she abruptly stops, as if noticing herself, and puts her hand into the nook of her elbow. She sighs. “I’ll pay you back.”

“My meal card was in there.” 

“And buy you lunch until you get your meal card replaced,” Chaewon adds.

“So was my student ID.”

The girl looks down and flushes even more. “I’ll walk with you to the dance studio whenever and unlock the doors for you. Even your dumb midnight excursions,” she tacks on after a second.

“Are you really in a position to call anything I do dumb?” Hyejoo says quietly, making Chaewon freeze.

She stands, and Chaewon looks up at her and shrinks into herself. “Look. Aren’t I doing enough—” Hyejoo takes a step forward and the girl looks panicked for the first time Hyejoo has known her. “Okay okay! I’m sorry!”

Hyejoo says nothing and takes another step until she’s right in front of Chaewon, whose legs are trapped between the bedpost and the taller girl. 

Chaewon clenches the fabric of her shirt and wraps her arms around herself. “I get it, you don’t have to—”

Hyejoo leans down, causing the girl to flinch back. “H-Hyejoo, please—” 

“Gotcha back.” Her voice saps the air between them, leaving an empty quiet.

“What?” Chaewon blinks at her. She’s shocked out of her stupor when Hyejoo pinches her nose. 

This entire situation has given Hyejoo the power to put on the biggest shit eating grin ever grinned. “I don’t care that I lost my meal card or whatever. It’s fine. It would have been a harmless prank and you were just unlucky.” She lets go of Chaewon’s nose with a push that sent the girl rolling into her mattress. 

Chaewon props on her elbows and glares at her, trying to detect anything wrong with her voice. When she finds none, her face scrunches up in a myriad of emotions, but mainly anger. Still, it doesn’t escape Hyejoo that the girl’s body sags from relief. “I-I…”

Oh no she feels bad. Hyejoo wants to rub her hand over Chaewon’s head soothingly, but thinks better of it. “Oh Chaewon, who hurt you?” She meant it as a joke, but it came out wrong. It falls flat, making the room heavy. 

Chaewon doesn’t say anything. In fact she’s glaring super hard at her and Hyejoo suddenly regrets her entire life up to and including this decision. Hyejoo takes the hint and backs off and out of the girl’s room.

***

Hyejoo is sitting on a bench somewhere on campus during lunch when she spots Chaewon walking around with a sandwich. The other girl sees her too, and changes her course directly for Hyejoo. Hyejoo fights the urge to stiffen up. 

She should totally apologize, but for some reason when Chaewon reaches her, Hyejoo adopts a cute voice. “Aww, is that sandwich for me?” Okay, what is her _damage?_

“Yes,” Chaewon says, causing Hyejoo’s eyebrows to rise spectacularly.

Hyejoo didn’t actually expect Chaewon to do anything for her. She kinda scared the girl shitless, not gonna lie, so she is touched. “I’m touched,” she tries to say genuinely, but it comes out sarcastic and Hyejoo just about has it with herself. There is no option now but to hurl her body in front of a lawn mower. 

Chaewon is eyeing her with so much skepticism it would put an online skeptic to shame. Actually no, the girl just looks confused. Like she expected the sarcasm but was thrown off. Hyejoo inwardly promises to treat the girl nicer in the future and make it up to her. 

Chaewon holds out the sandwich. “Take it.”

“‘Kay.” Just as Hyejoo is about to take the sandwich, Chaewon opens her hand and drops the entire thing onto the cement ground. The sandwich splatters, bits of mayonnaise getting on Chaewon’s shoes. The girl does this staring straight into Hyejoo’s eyes.

Hyejoo’s jaw hangs. “Oh my god Chaewon.”

“‘Oh my god Chaewon,’” the girl copies with a high chipper voice. 

Hyejoo cycles between about ten emotions before her brain short-circuits, and it’s bubbles of laughter that come out of her. They seem to surprise Chaewon just as much as herself. “You! You’re such a bitch. I take back everything about you being a cunning manipulator. You don’t even bother to hide it.”

Chaewon looks at her with an odd expression of appreciation that makes Hyejoo wheeze harder. She weakly pats the space next to her in between gasping for air. Chaewon accepts the invitation and sits down right besides Hyejoo, closer than the latter intended but whatever. Chaewon leans her head on Hyejoo’s shoulder, which is just beginning to settle down. 

Hyejoo wipes tears from her eyes. “There’s bits of mayo on your shoes by the way.”

Chaewon looks down and shrugs. “Worth it.”

Geez. For somebody who cares so much about perception and appearances, Chaewon really doesn’t give a damn. The thought makes Hyejoo laugh again. 

Chaewon turns her face and sighs into Hyejoo’s hair. Hyejoo tries to be still for her. “You’re too loud. Go be useful and pull out the two boxes from my backpack.” 

Hyejoo slides the backpack off Chaewon with a bit of difficulty and takes out the two boxes, which turn out to be two tupperware containers with chicken stir fry. Hyejoo finds the already existing smile on her face growing wider. “My favorite, how thoughtful.” 

“I was so thoughtful I thought about dropping that in front of you after the sandwich,” Chaewon mumbles, sending Hyejoo back into a fit of giggles.

When she calms down she glances at Chaewon’s face. Whatever Hyejoo sees makes her pause and stare. 

“You’re—“

“Shut up.”

Hyejoo rolls her eyes. Alright then, whatever. She rests her head on Chaewon and lets her lids fall, content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon being a sassy girl is my jam


End file.
